1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an integrated circuit arrangement for generating a digital variable gain control signal for a digitally variable gain amplifier.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A digitally variable gain amplifier (VGA) is known from German patent application DE 10 2005 047 172 A1. This known VGA serves to amplify an analog input signal and to output the amplified input signal as an output signal. The gain, in other words the ratio of the output signal to the input signal, in this arrangement can be continually varied. For this purpose the VGA is input a digital variable gain control signal as may be generated e.g. by a digital data processing means such as e.g. a microcontroller. This publication discloses no details as to how the variable gain control signal is generated.